Death by Crucifixion
Death by Crucifixion is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Gordon Michelli, the director of Red Company, was found nailed to a cross in his construction site. Gaining enough incriminating evidence, the Grimsborough PD arrested a psychologist named Dr. Lawrence Bishop for staging Gordon's murder. During the moment of his arrest, Lawrence stated that he saw it as a Capital Sin when Gordon destroyed the town's oldest church for profit, thus killing him in hopes that he would atone the victim's sins. Lawrence also claimed that Gordon once came to him with a wish to die, because of the guilt that tormented him. Lawrence was then sentenced to confinement in a psychiatric institution for criminals. Summary Victim *'Gordon Michelli' (in a bizarre staging, he was left to die of blood-loss, nailed to a cross) Murder Weapon *'Screw Gun' Killer *'Dr. Bishop' Suspects Suspect 1 (Lawrence Bishop).png|Dr. Bishop Suspect 2 (Frank Janovski).png|Frank Janovski Suspect 3 (Ed Miller).png|Ed Miller Suspect 4 (Nikolay Woloch).png|Nikolay Woloch ll.png|Linda Lovara Killer's Profile *The killer is a Christian. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer's blood type is AB+. *The killer has gray hair. Crime Scenes C7-CS1.PNG|Construction Site C7-CS1(2).PNG|Workbench C7-CS2.PNG|Third Floor C7-CS2(2).PNG|Ramirez's Desk C7-CS3.PNG|Parking Lot C7-CS3(2).PNG|Broken Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card; Victim identified: Gordon Michelli; Attribute: The killer is a Christian) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Dr. Bishop) *Ask Dr. Bishop about the murder. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored; New Suspects: Frank Janovski, Ed Miller; Profile updated: Frank drinks whiskey) *Ask the project manager about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dr. Bishop interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Third Floor) *Investigate Third Floor. (Prerequisite: Frank interrogated; Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Vandalism Complaint; New Suspect: Nikolay Woloch) *Ask Nikolay Woloch about vandalism. (Prerequisite: Vandalism Complaint found; Profile updated: Nikolay is a Christian) *Ask the union representative about the victim. (Prerequisite: Dr. Bishop interrogated; Profile updated: Ed is a Christian) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Nikolay Woloch wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Parking Lot; Profile updated: Nikolay drinks whiskey) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Prerequisite: Nikolay interrogated; Clue: Overalls; New Suspect: Linda Lovara) *Analyze Overalls. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Nevrax) *Interrogate the crazy old woman. (Prerequisite: Parking Lot investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ramirez's Desk; Profile updated: Linda is a Christian) *Investigate Ramirez's Desk. (Clue: Police Record; Profile updated: Linda drinks whiskey and takes Nevrax) *Examine Police Record. (Result: Doctor's ID) *Analyze Doctor's ID. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Dr. Bishop about Linda Lovara. (Prerequisite: Doctor's ID analyzed; Profile updated: Dr. Bishop drinks whiskey) *Talk to Linda Lovara about Dr. Bishop. (Prerequisite: Doctor's ID analyzed; Profile updated: Dr. Bishop is a Christian) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Frank Janovski about Nevrax pills. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Frank takes Nevrax) *Ask Ed Miller about Nevrax pills. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Ed takes Nevrax, Dr. Bishop takes Nevrax) *Investigate Workbench. (Prerequisites: Frank and Ed interrogated; Clues: Bloody Plank, Screw Gun; Murder Weapon registered: Screw Gun) *Examine Bloody Plank. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB+) *Investigate Broken Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gray hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Ed Miller wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Construction Site. (Prerequisite: Ed interrogated; Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Open Toolbox) *Examine Open Toolbox. (Result: Hex Keys) *Talk to Ed Miller. (Prerequisite: Hex Keys found; Reward: Burger) *Nikolay wants to talk to you again. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Third Floor. (Prerequisite: Nikolay interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Hospital Internment) *Give hospital info back to Nikolay. (Prerequisite: Hospital Internment restored) *Examine Room Number. (Prerequisite: Nikolay interrogated after restoring Hospital Internment; Clue: Room Number) *Give room number back to Nikolay. (Prerequisite: Room Number deciphered; Reward: 50 XP) *Linda needs to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Prerequisite: Linda interrogated; Clue: Smashed Gemstone) *Examine Smashed Gemstone. (Result: Gemstone) *Analyze Gemstone. (03:00:00) *Give her gemstone back to Linda Lovara. (Prerequisite: Gemstone analyzed; Reward: Healing Crystals) *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Trivia *This case, Deadly Legacy, Shadow Nation and Lifeless in Seattle are the only case in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after these case. *In the crime scene "Parking Lot", a "Pretty Simple" graffito can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area